


oh, fuck me

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Высшие учебные заведения, Отклонения от канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Джош планировал просто учиться, но когда увидел своего нового преподавателя, что-то пошло не так…
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	oh, fuck me

Джош всегда был прилежным учеником.

Он не относился к той группе людей, которых называли ботанами или заучками. Его нельзя было отнести к «серой массе», потому что парень явно был яркой личностью. Как минимум из-за его волос, которые уже испытали на себе все цвета радуги. Джош был тихим, но это не мешало ему быть душой компании. Он всегда знал, что сказать, о чём рассказать, как правильно ответить и как пошутить. Он мог найти общий язык с любым, поэтому его никогда не обижали. Он был добрым, о, вероятно он был самым добрым в мире человеком, но это не мешало ему язвительно отвечать на любые негативные комментарии в его сторону. Возможно, именно поэтому его никто и не унижал, ведь Джош умел постоять за себя и, в итоге, униженным оказывался обидчик.

Но на первом месте для Джоша всегда оставалась учеба. Ему просто это нравилось, ему было интересно и всё давалось с лёгкостью. Он легко окончил школу с отличием и поступил именно в тот колледж, в который хотел. Несмотря на то, что с его успеваемостью он мог поступить в любой колледж страны, он всё же решил остаться в родном городе. Так было спокойнее и легче не отвлекаться от учёбы.

У Джоша не было настоящих друзей, хотя могли быть. У него могла быть девушка и даже парень, но Джошу это не нужно. На первом месте для него всегда оставалась учёба.

Для себя Джош решил, что главное – хорошо выучиться и получить высшее образование, а после уже можно будет заняться и личной жизнью. Только Джош пока сомневался в том, что ему действительно это будет нужно. Ему и одному было неплохо.

Раньше Джош сидел на уроках за последней партой. Теперь он уже на парах, но тоже в самых дальних рядах. Ему не нужно было сидеть спереди, чтобы хорошо учиться или внимательно слушать преподавателя. Он это мог делать, будучи в самом конце, потому что там ему было гораздо комфортнее. А ещё там можно было забавно пошутить зная, что преподы тебя не услышат. Джош пользовался этим и выпускал какие-то забавные шутки. То есть, сперва он редко шутил на уроках, только тогда, когда действительно не мог сдержаться, но потом это вошло в привычку. Он стал делать так постоянно. Его одноклассники, затем и однокурсники привыкли к этому, они всегда тихо смеялись с его шуток, а преподаватели даже ухом не вели. Всем было хорошо. Всех всё устраивало.

Когда Джош перешёл на третий курс, у него поменялся преподаватель английского. Ничего особенного в этом не было, но только не для Джоша, потому что… просто до этого момента Джош никогда не влюблялся. Он даже не испытывал ни к кому легкой симпатии, разве что, только к Дэвиду Духовны. Из-за него он и пересматривал свой любимый сериал, но, конечно, никогда не признался бы, что делает это не из-за сюжета, а из-за актёра, который играет главную роль. Но на этом всё. И так было ровно до того момента, пока не начался первый в учебном году урок английского, и в аудиторию зашёл новый преподаватель. Вот честно, Джош на мгновение забыл как дышать, а потом не мог закрыть свой рот, потому что просто не мог поверить, что в мире существуют настолько красивые люди. Джош надеялся, что это не означает конец его спокойной жизни, но:

— Всем доброе утро, я ваш новый преподаватель английского – Тайлер Джозеф. Перед тем, как мы начнём наше занятие, я попрошу вас всех пересесть. Те, кто сидят на последних рядах, пусть садятся на первые и наоборот. Я хочу, чтобы вы вышли хоть немного из своей зоны комфорта и стали более живыми. Хочу видеть это. Всем спасибо.

Этот Тайлер Джозеф явно готовился, потому что звучал слишком уверенно, но Джош не мог на него злиться, да хотя бы из-за этого голоса и очаровательной улыбки.

_Дан, поздравляю. Ты влип._

Его внутренний голос как всегда издевался над ним, в то время, пока сам Джош нервно думал о том, что этот год будет чертовски сложным. Но определенно интересным.

*

Джош смог привыкнуть к этому. То есть, он смог держать себя в руках и меньше шутить. Ну, или делать это намного тише. Но чего он так и не научился, так это сдерживать свои эмоции и перестать так очевидно пялиться на своего преподавателя. Джоша сложно было отвлечь от учебы и от того, что нужно внимательно слушать, когда идёт урок, но у Тайлера Джозефа это получалось. Чертовски хорошо.

Но как бы часто Джош не засматривался на своего преподавателя английского, он всё равно не замечал очевидных вещей. Например то, что этот самый преподаватель засматривается на своего ученика с (очень красивыми) цветными волосами, который так некстати сидит на первой парте. Что забывает, о чём он только что говорил, из-за чего ему приходиться повторять всё заново. Или то, как немного неловкий Тайлер Джозеф становится ещё более неловким, когда этот самый ученик проходит мимо него или задаёт какой-то вопрос.

Джош этого в упор не замечал, и, возможно, даже к лучшему. Так длилось до весны. А ещё Джош знал, что когда-нибудь его тупые шуточки его же и погубят, но он даже не догадывался, что это произойдет таким образом.

*

Тайлер был растерян как никогда. Бессонница окончательно его добила, и это было заметно: синяки под глазами и слегка неопрятный вид. А ещё он перепутал аудиторию, но понял это только через десять минут, когда кто-то из студентов спросил, где их преподаватель. Осознание произошедшего его слегка разбудило, он поспешил в свою аудиторию и буквально ввалился туда, с трудом вспоминая тему своего занятия.

Джош был удивлён и даже немного расстроен, наблюдая за тем, как его преподаватель потерян и буквально засыпает на ходу, не в силах собраться с мыслями. И наверное это глупо, но Джош вдруг подумал о том, что ему хотелось бы обнять его и уложить в кроватку, чтобы тот наконец-то выспался. Но потом он вспомнил, что Тайлер Джозеф, вообще-то, его преподаватель и у них сейчас занятие. Вспомнил и мысленно влепил себе пощечину, начиная слушать лекцию, которая проходила из рук вон плохо, потому что преподаватель, кажется, нёс полную чушь. Никто ему не говорил об этом, потому что все видели, в каком он состоянии, да и зачем? Это же такая отличная возможность поспать!

Тайлер решил, что если он встанет с кресла и будет вести лекцию стоя, то это поможет хоть немного взбодриться, но не учёл тот факт, что сегодня он слишком неуклюжий. Именно поэтому, когда он вставал, то зацепился штаниной за выпирающий из стола гвоздь и, пытаясь схватиться за стол, случайно скинул все бумаги на пол. Он сразу наклонился их поднимать, шепча что-то типа «ох, ебать меня», полагая, что его никто не услышит, но…

Джош услышал и не смог сдержаться от комментария. Он произнёс: «может позже», достаточно громко для того, чтобы его услышал Тайлер. Услышал и засмеялся. Достаточно сильно. Настолько, что в какой-то момент даже начал вытирать слезы. Все в аудитории с недоумением смотрели на этих двоих, но им, кажется, было всё равно, они не замечали никого вокруг. А потом Джош очнулся, уронил голову на парту и продолжил так лежать, мечтая провалиться в этот момент сквозь землю.

Тайлер же просто сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. День и так был ужасным, так что он просто попытается дожить до вечера.

Когда занятие закончилось, Тайлер выдохнул с огромным облегчением, упал на стул и расслабился, прикрыв глаза. Джош в это время неспеша собирался, явно дольше обычного и нервничая, а когда они остались в аудитории совсем одни, то Джош как-то сразу растерялся. Потоптавшись немного, он буркнул: «До свидания, мистер Джозеф» и пошёл на выход, но его остановил голос Тайлера.

— Джошуа, вы что-то хотели?

Джош остановился прямо перед дверью, буравя её взглядом и думая, что если не сейчас, то уже никогда. Он развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и неуверенно подошёл к преподавателю.

— Я… Я хотел извиниться за ту неудачную шутку и… Э-эм. Вы… Вы не хотели бы как-нибудь выпить со мной по чашечке кофе? — лицо Джоша было полностью красным. Он думал, что если до этого у него не получилось провалиться сквозь землю, то сейчас он просто заживо себя зароет.

— На самом деле… я бы с удовольствием, — ответил Тайлер, а на его лице застыла слегка уставшая, но абсолютно счастливая улыбка.

Джош сначала не поверил своим ушам, но убедившись в искренности Тайлера, пробормотал: «тогда до встречи» и с такой же счастливой улыбкой вышел из аудитории.

Да, возможно учёба и была всегда для Джоша на первом месте, но пора бы ей уже слегка подвинуться ради одного очаровательного преподавателя английского. Для дополнительных занятий, естественно. Конечно же, только для них.


End file.
